One Piece: Grand Paradise! Chapter 1
One Piece: Grand Paradise! Chapter 1 - Genesis "*sigh* Boooreddddddddaaaaa!" A Single young man sat by himself on the coast of what appeared to be a Marine base just staring out over the ocean. the Young man was thinking It had been around fourteen years he finished his traning an decided to finally join the marines and he was fo lack of words. Who was this young man why he was none other than the one and only Legendary Apollo Blade (well at least in his mind). Apollo: 'Booored! Damn it, nothing has happened around here in like fifty years. ''Appearing 21 years old, Apollo was dressed in a french-like blue military uniform that he sometimes buttoned, yellow epaulette (a type of ornamental shoulder piece), white long pants, and brown boots. He has on a red shirt beneath his uniform and has glasses on his neck like a necklace, He is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has a blue haired pineapple hairstyle but shorter with two zigzag partings, lighter hair color and has bangs. The figures eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines, and he has small, linear dark eyebrows. 'Apollo: '''Why the hell did i even Join the Marines Again..... Oh yeah because the Old man wanted At least one of his boys to be a marine *Sigh* Man i Wish i had something to do. ''Looking back out at sea Apollo couldnt help but wish something Fun would Happnen seeing as he will be stuck here for another 3 months if nothing comes along that requries him being there which was almost never. Signing Apollo then looked over to the side and saw a harbor full of ships then he looked back at the basee he was Currently stationed at then smikered as an idea came to mind. 'Apollo: '''Well Seeing as of how bordom could cause me to do something i might regreat besides i have no clue what else there is on this planet and Who knows I'll probably find something else to do for the next one hundred years. ''Grabbing a cloack that hide most of his face that Magicaly appeared and Nodding to himself, Apollo stood up and began making his way towards the nearest coastal Docks. At the Docks Apollo found a merchant's ship that looked undermanned. Walking up to what looked to be the quartermaster by the way he was giving out commands and requests, Apollo tapped the man on the shoulder 'Quartermaster: '''Yes lad, what can I do for you? Apollo held back a smirk at the 'lad' remark Seeing as how he did not know who he is because of the cloak' '''Apollo: '''Well you guys looked kind of swamped and I'm bored." ''The quartermaster gave Apollo a grateful smile. 'Quartermaster: '"Thanks lad, but we haven't much to pay you with if you could help us." Apollo looked around and Smiled at the man before him 'Apollo: '"Well, if I could get passage on your ship that would be great. I'd help any way I could the entire voyage." A strange look came on the man's face 'Quartermaster: '''Do you happen to know where we're heading lad?" ''Apollo's shook his head, grin still in place. 'Apollo: '"Nope." The quartermaster sweatdropped and looked at Apollo Strangely wondering if he was ok in the head. 'Quartermaster: '''We plan on leaving the North Blur altogether. You'll be in unfamiliar lands boy." ''Apollo's grin grew ever bigger at the Thought of leaving the North blue after so long. 'Apollo: '''Even better I'm definitely going now, It's getting very boring around here for a guy like me, Who knows? Maybe I'll find something to do out there." He closed his eyes and smiled faintly, '''Apollo Thought: ''Yeah… this place hasn't needed me in a while. I think it's time for me to disappear.' He opened his eyes and smiled back at the Quartermaster whith a Very Big Thoothy Smile. 'Apollo: '''So where are you going anyway since you aren't kicking me off?" ''The man smirked at Apollo thinking that taking him would make things more intersting. 'Quartermaster: '''And who said you're getting on lad? Life on a ship is hard work, if you're going to be on this ship you're going to have to work for your keep." ''He poked Apollo in the chest, "What can you contribute to our crew?" Apollo returned his smirked and moved past him. 'Apollo: '"Well we'll see. You can either accept the extra help from someone that would work for simple passage on an understaffed ship, or you can not, and maybe end up making things harder on yourself." A loud laugh came from the side where Apollo saw a man coming towards him and the quartermaster. The man was middle aged with flecks of grey coming into his brown beard. From the way the quartermaster acted upon seeing him, Apollo assumed that this man was the captain. Walking up to Apollo he thumped him hard on the shoulder. 'Captain: '''Well now, you're a strapping young lad!" ''Apollo cursed in his head at yet again being called 'lad' and was thinking that amybe it was not a good idea to hide who he was. 'Captain: '"Is this boy trying to gain passage on our ship?" The quartermaster straightened up right away seeing his captain. 'Quartermaster: '"Yes sir. It seems he was pretty much the only person that we wound up commissioning to return with us to the East Blue." The captain gave a sigh and rubed his temple. 'Captain: '"You must really want to leave this place if your willing to work kid. Apollo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 'Apollo: '"Well you could say that. So what do you say? Am I in? Can I go with you guys or what?" The captain stroked his beard for a moment before slapping NarutoApollo hard on the back. 'Captain: '''I like your pluck kid! You're in, but you're going to have to pull your weight around here. Now that that's settled, Quartermaster Tim, let's be off!" ''The quartermaster, now identified as Gibbs, sweatdropped. 'Gibbs: '''Captain, we're understaffed. Many of the men we came here with have disembarked in order to try and live here. No one is attempting to come aboard with us except for this boy and that means we can't take to the seas." Apollo blinked: "So you're saying that the only thing keeping you all here is the fact that you just don't have enough guys to run the whole ship?" Gibbs and the captain blinked, "Aye." ''Apollo grinned and the Turned his head towards the ship and in the blink of an eye moves at Such Speed that the Captain And Gibbs believed that he cloned him self. '''Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)! Was the collective cry that came up from every man on the ship who had witnessed the feat of self-replication. Apollo looked at the men and Smirked as all his *clones* dissapeared Apollo: ' Sorry but im not a Fruit User. ''The captain Blinked and looked at Apollo with shcok stil evedent on his face. 'Captain: '"Such a power! The only thing like it is the power of an Akuma no Mi! Which one did you take boy?" Apollo just laughed and walked the captain and Gibbs. Gibbs ran his hand through his hair the shocks having worn off. 'Gibbs: '"Oh well, that isn't important right now. What is important is that we have enough staff to head out of here." The captain stopped trying to get Aplool to tell him which fruit he ate and turned his attention to the rest of the crew, 'Captain: '"Alright gentlemen, prepare for departure!" He turned to Apollo, "What is your name my boy?" Apollo grinned and pointed his thumb at himself and thought for a bit on wether or not he should tell them his name he shrugged seeing as it did not matter anymore. 'Apollo: '''Me? I'm Apollo Blade, at your service!" 4 days Later ''It had been two days since he decided to go Exploring and leavinf his post did Apollo find him self Again Bored ans decided to just laze around However one day when he found himself actually paying attention to his job of keeping lookout he saw something. 'Apollo: '''Hey captain! What's with that ship out there with the crap on its sails?" Apollo pointed out at a ship that was coming up on them rather quickly. ''The captain looked through a scope and began to sweat, '"Pirates!" The ship broke into an uproar as men scrambled about.'' Apollo quirked his eyebrow and Smirked since he wasn't a stranger to pirates seeing as he was a Marine Commodore. Apollo climbed down from the crow's nest and got the attention of the ship captain who was barking out frantic orders. 'Apollo: '''Yo captain. Let me go over and handle them, I'm starting to get bored anyway." ''The captain looked at Apollo with a 'wtf' face before his features lit up. 'Captain: '''Of course! You're a user of the fruit, you're basically a one-man army! Yes, go and take care of them and you'll have my eternal gratitude!" ''Apollo shrugged as he headed towards the edge of the boat to jump over the railing. 'Apollo: '"I'm on it." 'Captain: '"Wait! Those that eat the Akuma no Mi can't swim! You'll drown Apollo!" Apollo turned to the rest of the crew and smirked. 'Apollo: '"It's not that easy to get rid of me you know." Apollo jumped over the edge amid the gasps of the others as the crowded around to potentially jump in and save him. They got quite a shock however when they saw Apollo standing on the surface of the water while he was accually just kicking his foot Extremely fast on the water surface, running at a speed none of them could match towards the pirate ship. Turning and waving over his shoulder, he grinned, 'Apollo: '''I'll be back in a flash okay?" On the Pirate Ship '''Pirate #1: '''That idiot Krieg… Taking us all into the Grand Line like that." ''A bald man with dark eyes stated as he looked out at the merchant ship they were quickly gaining on. 'Pirate #2: '"Well now that he and all of those other idiots are toast we can do what we want now." A pirate ran up to him, "Captain, we'll be on them within five minutes at this rate." He smirked and rubbed his hands together, 'Pirate Captain: '"Good. Tell the men to get ready to board. We'll be getting quite a haul tonight." 'Apollo: '"Yeah you guys need it too, your rations are total shit. Where's the Candy?" The captain turned to come face to face with a blonde teen sitting on the banister eating a can of their food. He cringed and threw it overboard. 'Apollo: '"Yuck, this is terrible. How could you feed this to people? I would eat my own leg before I eat that crap again." The captain got a tick mark on his head. 'Captain: '"Who the Hell are you?" The young Marine grinned widely and stood up before settling into a ridiculous pose. 'Apollo: '"I am the man that makes the men of the World quiver in fear and their women in lust. I am the immortal man, the eternal Ladies Charmer, and your personal Doom, Apollo Blade!" Laughing on the looks on the Pirate's Face Apollo looked at them. 'Apollo: '''Hey, you guys aren't planning on attacking that ship over there are you? Because then we'd have a little problem if you were." By now NarutApollo's presence had been registered by the remaining pirates on the boat who had begun to crowd around him with their weapons drawn. The captain scoffed and gestured to his men, '''Captain: '"Who do you think you are punk? We're from Don Krieg's pirate armada! We'll tear you apart." Cheers went up from the pirates as Apollo stood with a dull look on his face. Apollo cupped his hands to his eyes and looked around, 'Apollo: '"Now I'm not the smartest guy in the world and I'm pretty new at all of this nautical stuff, but isn't armada a term that basically means a Shitload of ships? And here I only see one, yeah this is a real armada alright." Apollo then got a tick mark on his head. 'Apollo: '"And what do you mean who do I think I am? I just fuckingreaking told you shithead! Do you have the short-term memory of a goldfish now too?" The captain growled, 'Captain: '"Damn it we're wasting time with this guy. Kill him already so we can go get our loot!" The pirates rushed Apollo with sabers and bare hands getting a sigh from Apollo. Twenty men ended up getting knocked senseless where they stood, or being thrown overboard in no time flat at the hands of some random Guy that came out of nowhere. Apollo sighed as only the captain was left. 'Apollo: '"That's it? That's the best you idiots have got? I shouldn't even have woken up for that, that was pathetic. If this is the best the world has to offer then I'm not impressed." The captain brandished his sword and rushed Apollo, screaming at the top of his lungs. Apollo lifted his leg out to the side and kicked his in the chest. The pirate was as if he ran directly into a metal pole rooted into a brick wall and dropped to the ground accordingly. Apollo grumbled to himself as he tied up the Captain and his crew. 'Apollo: '"I should have stayed home for this…" Back on the Merchant's ship The captain of the merchant ship had a gob-smacked look on his face when Naruto came running back onto his ship ten minutes after he left saying he would handle the pirates, 'Captain: '"Boy have you ever thought of joining the Marines?" Apollo Just Smirked at this but decided to play it off seeing as he didn't need them knowh who he Really was. 'Apollo: '"From the sound of that it seems like some kind of government military right?" Upon seeing the captain nod he frowned, "No thanks, been there done that. I don't fight for anyone other than myself and the people I care for. I'm not becoming someone else's tool." He thumbed over his shoulder at the pirate ship, "What should I do with them? I didn't kill them, and they don't have a thing worth taking." The Quartermaster came up. 'Quartermaster: '"Well you don't look like you have any money at all. If I were you I would see if I could take them to Ash Town and see if I could get a Marine patrol to take them, maybe you could get a reward." Apollo scratched his heaand pulled his hodded cloak over his face more. 'Apollo: '"Why not? Alright, then that's what I'll do." Apollo had them mark it on a map they provided him from the captain's quarters, 'Apollo: '"Thanks for having me you guys, it was very cool of you to take me on your ship." The captain grinned and patted him hard on the back again. 'Captain: '"It was no problem Apollo! You saved us from a fight with pirates after all. I hope we'll see you again soon out there somewhere!" Apollo regained his footing and nodded. 'Apollo: '"Yeah you guys too. Stay safe out there and you'll be hearing something about me soon enough, I'm certain of it." With that Apollo jumped from the merchant ship to return to the commandeered pirate ship to begin his own journey on the ocean. Category:Stories